<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See You Soon by Mizuphae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952475">See You Soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuphae/pseuds/Mizuphae'>Mizuphae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And they were husbands (oh my god they were husbands), Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Husbands, Jetlag, Kon's a sweetheart, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Tim goes on a business trip with Bruce, father-son bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuphae/pseuds/Mizuphae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the distance in between Tim and Kon—literally, of course—Kon still manages to make Tim laugh and smile even if he's been having a crappy, jetlagged day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See You Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy (late) holidays, @Dick Grassion (greenbean-riverdean)! I'm your Secret Santa and really hope you enjoy your gift! &lt;3</p>
<p>And thank you TheFairMaidenofFandom for betareading!</p>
<p>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck,” Tim moaned as he shrugged off his coat, dumping his luggage on the floor of the hotel room before flopping on the couch. “I hate jetlag.”</p>
<p>Bruce raised an eyebrow from where he was carefully removing his cashmere scarf and hanging it on the coatrack. He pointed at Tim’s coat that was abandoned on the hallway floor. “You’re just going to leave that on the floor? Alfred won’t be happy.”</p>
<p>“Mmmm.”</p>
<p>“There will be creases.”</p>
<p>“B,” Tim covered his face as he groaned, feeling the cool metal ring that hugged his left ring finger. “Do it for me?”</p>
<p>Bruce shook his head exasperatedly as he crouched down to grab the coat, neatly hooking its collar on the rack. “I told you to take the airsickness pill before we went on the flight.” </p>
<p>“Nnrgh,” Tim intelligently replied.</p>
<p>“But then you said, and I quote: ‘Yolo’,” he said monotonously, air-quotes around the last word.</p>
<p>“You’re so mean,” Tim jokingly whined, pulling his hands away from his face and gazing at his pristine ring. It was plain and not as flamboyant as others of his social status may have, but he liked it much better this way, not only for functional reasons but also because of how much it reminds him of Kon. </p>
<p>He felt Bruce’s stare linger a little bit longer before the older man shrugged and loosened his tie. “Don’t you want to go to your own bed instead of staying on the couch? You can go and take a nap, and then we can head down to the meeting at 12:30. You'll have about 2 hours to get some rest.”</p>
<p>Tim grimaced, fidgeting with the wedding band. “No way. I have to get the paperwork done before then.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t already?” Bruce stepped forward to place a hand on Tim’s forehead and teased, “Are you feeling alright? You’re not a million steps ahead today.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, I’m useful to the company,” Tim grumpily mumbled, his eyes squeezed shut as Bruce ambled away, hearing him pick up the luggage and carrying it off to their individual rooms. </p>
<p>“Tim,” Bruce said abruptly and Tim opened a single eye. “Remember, you’re not just useful to the company—”</p>
<p>“I know, I know, Bruce,” Tim interrupted, rolling his eyes. “I’m also useful for the Bats and our nightlife in which you put on a big furry costume that looks like it has enough leather to make a BDSM-centered strip club jealous and—”</p>
<p>“Tim, please. Please, stop talking.”</p>
<p>“I get that a lot when I start talking about our nightlife.”</p>
<p>Bruce huffed out a laugh. “Your descriptions of what we do with our free time is always interesting to hear, Tim.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad I can amuse you, B.”</p>
<p>“But that’s not what I was going to say.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Tim rolled onto his stomach propped himself up on the couch with his elbows. </p>
<p>“You’re not just an asset. You are more than that.” Bruce patted Tim’s shoulder awkwardly as Tim visibly cringed. </p>
<p>Tim waited for Bruce to continue before rolling his eyes. “I get it, B. You love me.”</p>
<p>Bruce grunted. </p>
<p>“You know you’re bad at this right?” Tim laughed before rolling off of the couch. “I’m gonna go sleep while you think about your emotions.”</p>
<p>Leaving Bruce to do… whatever Bruce does when he’s not doing Batman things, Tim staggered to his room, noting the suitcase Bruce had placed at his doorway. While he loved grappling through the air and tasting sweet freedom and dirty Gotham air as he saved lives, flying in airplanes was a complete and utter nightmare for Tim.</p>
<p>Well, flying is not the worst thing that could ever happen, especially when it’s so useful, but the jetlag hits Tim really hard.</p>
<p>He pulled out his phone to set an alarm to wake him up in an hour so that he’d have time to have the documents completed before the meeting, smiling as he saw a text message from Kon on his lock screen. He swiped up and typed in his password, grinning at the silly selfie Kon had sent of himself at the Smallville Cafe they visit once a week.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>Kon:</em> almost ordered your drink with my smoothie out of reflex lol</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p><em>Tim:</em> do you mean… on impulse :)</p>
</blockquote>Tim snorted at his own joke because <em>someone</em> had to laugh. He flopped onto the hotel bed, shoving the pillows and blanket around into an orderly mess. Taking off the clip that had kept his hair in place, he tossed it onto the bedside drawer with a huff.<blockquote>
  <p><em>Kon:</em> ah shush. How was the flight?</p>
</blockquote>Despite that Kon couldn’t see him, Tim shrugged as he replied.<blockquote>
  <p><em>Tim:</em> meh</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p><em>Kon:</em> jetlag?</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p><em>Tim:</em> not really</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p><em>Kon:</em> pfft liar</p>
</blockquote>Huffing out a laugh, Tim exited out of the messaging app to start an alarm. Once he finished, he tapped again to go back to texting his husband.<blockquote>
  <p><em>Tim:</em> i’ll talk to you later, I have like an hour to sleep</p>
</blockquote>Tim felt his eyelids droop as he watched the ‘texting’ symbol roll, waiting for Kon’s reply.<blockquote>
  <p><em>Kon:</em> sleep well robby</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p><em>Tim:</em> g’night cloneboy</p>
</blockquote>Sliding his phone onto the bedside table near his hair clip, Tim curled into himself and relaxed, falling asleep to the quiet sounds of Bruce rummaging around in the other room.<p>-</p>
<p>“Ready, chum?” Bruce—or rather <em>Brucie</em>, Tim should say—opened the door for him with an overly dramatic gesture, waving for Tim to enter.</p>
<p>Tim snorted and smacked Bruce’s arm, walking into the conference room with his briefcase in his other hand. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” He scanned the empty room before sitting in the chair facing the exit, Bruce following suit beside him.</p>
<p>While they can’t always, whenever Tim was part of the meeting, they try their best to come earlier than the agreed-upon time to display his accountability. It’s been a strategy Tim had been keeping up ever since he was a teenager, and he’s stuck to it several years later. </p>
<p>While waiting for the rest of the businessmen to arrive, Tim opened his briefcase to pull out the stack of documents he had rushed to finish and print less than twenty minutes ago. It felt like university all over again. Tim busied himself with organizing the papers before Bruce’s booming voice sounded, and Tim stood up his chair and walked to the door where Bruce was still standing to welcome everyone in. </p>
<p>“Mr. Drake-Wayne...Kent, is it?” Mr. Albertson strode in through the door and gave Tim a sturdy handshake. "Racking up quite the surname, aren't you?"</p>
<p>“You can call me Mr. Drake-Wayne, Mr. Albertson,” Tim gave him a tight-lipped smile. It's far easier to keep his last name as Drake-Wayne in professional settings despite his name printed in his documents. “Thank you for coming. Please take a seat.”</p>
<p>He took a deep breath as the older man walked past him and to his seat before turning to shake hands with the next person.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Letting out a quiet breath of relief that the meeting was finished, Tim stacked his paperwork and carefully paperclipped select groups. The meeting had gone as well as he’d hoped, and the tense professional air had become casual as the businessmen chattered away. </p>
<p>He felt a vibration in the pockets of his slacks and subtly pulled his phone out to see a notification from Kon. A bit of joy brimmed in him at Kon’s profile picture. Yes, partly because Tim loved Kon with all of his heart and had enjoyed living with him but the majority of why so much happiness sprung to his heart was because it was a photo of Kon stuck to an icy metal pole by his tongue after Bart dared him to lick it one winter night. Cassie was in the corner of the photo, facepalming at the idiocy radiating from the two, as Bart panicked on what to do. Amazingly, the idiom ‘a photo can tell a thousand words’ had never been so true.</p>
<p>Tim cleared his voice. “Uh, excuse me. I have something to tend to.” He waved his cell phone at the others with a bright Wayne-smile. “You know how it is.”</p>
<p>Bruce nodded, amused. “Sure, Champ. Come back when you’re done, we’ll all go out to lunch once you’re done.” Soon afterward, the other businessmen nodded, following Brucie’s lead.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Tim quickly left and made his way out of his seat, into the hallway, and quietly closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>Tim leaned against the wall and unlocked his phone, reading Kon’s text message.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>Kon:</em> hows it goin? did the meeting finish yet? wanna call?</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p><em>Tim:</em> Sure</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p><em>Kon:</em> sure to calling?</p>
</blockquote>Ignoring the last message and dialing Kon’s phone number, Tim placed his phone at his ear and waited until he heard his husband’s voice.<p>“Hey, Kon.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Tim.” Tim loved how his name rolled off of Kon’s tongue so easily. “I was just thinking—”</p>
<p>“Don’t strain yourself,” Tim joked, playing with his ring.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Kon squawked.</p>
<p>“I know, I know, sorry,” He chuckled. “You’re pretty smart, I know.”</p>
<p>“Alright, Rob. Anyways, like I was saying,” Kon’s voice softened, “I'm looking at the moon, right now, and realized that even though there is such a huge distance between us, we are looking at the same moon.”</p>
<p>Tim blinked and looked out the window, scrunching his face up in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Tim?”</p>
<p>“It's two in the afternoon here, dumbass.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Remember when I said you were smart? I take it back.”</p>
<p>“Agh,” Kon groaned into his phone. “I was trying to be romantic.”</p>
<p>A smile toying at his face, Tim replied, “Really?”</p>
<p>“Aw, shut up. Excuse me for trying to be nice.” Tim listened to Kon sigh before he continued, “The moon and stars look really nice though. You don’t get to see it like this in the city.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, yeah.” Tim watched the clouds float slowly by his window. Their movement was barely noticeable. </p>
<p>“When you come back from your trip, I’ll fly you up to that huge tree and we’ll look at the moon together. Alright?”</p>
<p>“That sounds nice.”</p>
<p>“We can watch the sunrise too.”</p>
<p>A full, genuine grin was spread across Tim’s face as he stared into the blue sky. “Love you, Cloneboy.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Robin.”</p>
<p>Tim smiled down at his phone as he pressed the red button to end the call. “See you soon.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading! Comments and kudos really brighten my day, and have an excellent day/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>